Mother in Heaven
by TabbyKat
Summary: On hiatus depending on medical tests in June. One day a year Haruhi is absent from school with full permission from the teachers. Who among the Host Club will realize why, and what will they do if they find out. Rating may change later depending how far I take this story Poll up on my profile in regards to pairings in this story. please vote.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm wondering whether or not to continue with this story. please let me know what you think.**

 **As per the usual disclaimer, I own nothing to do with Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Ne Takashi, Haruhi's been quiet the last few days, don't you think?" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey as he liked to be called, asked his cousin quietly.

They were in between clients for the moment and the shorter third year student had just finished off his 11th piece of cake during club activities. It was normally around this point in the day that the martial arts expert would start to voice his observations to his best friend. The taller and much quieter Takashi Morinozuka looked down into his best friends eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Kao-chan said she has her monthly meeting with the chairman later today too. Do you think she's worried about something? She hasn't missed getting the top scores on any more tests has she?" the oldest host asked.

The quiet man shook his head before staring out the window in deep contemplation. Honey didn't have a chance to ask his cousin anything more since his next designation was arriving. An hour later the announcement that the club was closing for the day finally broke through Mori's thoughts. He looked around and realized that he hadn't moved since Honey had voiced his concerns about the female host. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed the absence of the girl who had been occupying his thoughts.

"She left twenty minutes ago for her meeting Takashi. I hope everything is alright." Honey said in between bites of his last piece of cake.

"Ah." Mori responded, not at all surprised his cousin knew where his thoughts lay. His attention however was captured by the vice president of the host club as he made an announcement.

"Everyone, Haruhi will not be in school tomorrow. She cleared this with me shortly after becoming a host and she has the approval of myself, her teachers, and the chairman." Kyoya looked as though he would have said more but merely adjusted his glasses as he was interrupted by both Tamaki and Hikaru at the same time.

"My precious daughter! Mommy is she sick? Does she need an operation? What if she truly has become destitute and has to move! You talk to him all the time, has Ranka lost his job?! Oh Haruhi Daddy will save you!"

"What do you mean she'll be gone tomorrow? Where is she going? She didn't say anything to us; did she Kaoru?" the elder red headed twin turned to his brother in confusion. The younger, more level headed twin simply shook his head.

"Ahem. As I was saying. Haruhi has informed me that she will not be home for the majority of tomorrow, or for the rest of the weekend seeing as tomorrow is Saturday, so going to her house is pointless. No she hasn't told me where she is going, nor what she'll be doing. All I know is that she truly doesn't want to be disturbed for the next two days. Tamaki, if you don't calm down and leave in the next two minutes you're going to be late for that meeting you told me this morning you cannot miss." the bespectacled man said as he none to gently smacked the blonde upside the head with his notebook, "As for the rest of you, hurry up and clean the room. Haruhi isn't coming back to clean up your mess this time you two." the last was aimed at the twins. They'd had a minor, for them, food fight near the end of the day, and it was only when Haruhi had not told them to knock it off that they had noticed she was already gone.

Despite the fact that she was a full fledged host Haruhi was still the one who did most of the grunt work. She cleaned and shopped, and was often sent in Kyoya's car to pick up certain items for their cosplay days. It wasn't that a servant couldn't do all that for them, but he had offered to reduce her debt by a little more than 1/3rd if she continued to be their 'dog'.

There were some low grumbles about being told to clean until Kyoya let out a mild version of his dark aura. Suddenly the twins were scrambling and Tamaki was running out the door, only to come scampering back in to grab his briefcase and leave again. As Kyoya had been speaking, and arguing, Mori and Honey had quietly cleaned up their section and Kyoya's. They moved on to Tamaki's section without a word and received a grateful nod from the vice president who was overseeing the two red heads.

As Honey and Mori were washing and drying the dishes the taller of the two suddenly had a thought.

"Mitsukuni. What is tomorrows date?"

..MoriHaruhiHoney..MoriHaruhiHoney..MoriHaruhiHoney..MoriHaruhiHoney..MoriHaruhiHoney..

The chairman's office.

"Miss Fujioka, I'm sorry this visit isn't as pleasant for you as the previous ones have been." Yuzuru Suoh said keeping his voice and demeanor gentle. He knew his natural exuberance wouldn't be welcomed in this situation, and as he looked at the girl seated across from him he felt his heart go out to her. "I understand that you are well ahead in your classes, and none of your teachers have voiced any objection to your absence tomorrow. However, your history teacher has informed me of a test tomorrow and has provided me with an alternate version of it. You will be taking that now in my office. Also I have arranged for a separate car to take you home afterwards."

"Thank you sir." Haruhi answered quietly as she took the test and sat where he indicated to write it. She was very appreciative that her teachers had understood her need to be left alone at this time of year. They hadn't called on her for answers at all today, and very minimally for the two days before that. After finishing the test fairly quickly, she double checked her answers and handed it back to the chairman who smiled at her sadly.

"Your friends have all left already, though I'm not sure why you refused to tell any of them about this. They would be able to provide some comfort to you I'm sure, but I do understand that this is a private matter for you and your father. The car is waiting for you at the front gate, is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you sir. I appreciate all of this chairman. I will see you next month." Haruhi said as she left with a small bow. She had a feeling that if she told him her dad was out of town for the week he wouldn't have let her go home. She was sure he'd have found a way to either take her home to be spoiled for the weekend or would have insisted she go to a friends house. She climbed into the limo as her thoughts turned to the members of the host club.  
The chairman had asked why she hadn't told her friends, but she could just imagine how that would go. Tamaki would have gone over the top in his 'Daddy mode' and wouldn't have let her out of his sight. Kyoya well she couldn't really imagine him bringing her home, but he probably would have called his sister in to take care of her. For a price of course. She had met and liked Fuyumi Ootori, but she really didn't want a girls weekend at the moment. The twins would have treated her like a living doll, and like Tamaki wouldn't have left her alone.  
As for the oldest two, they were the ones she had been tempted most to tell. Honey knew when to not push things, and she was becoming rather close to him. He would have insisted on staying near her, either at her house or his own. She didn't think she could handle the tears that would have been shed in sympathy for her though, or the constant fighting between him and his younger brother Yasuchika. The one time she'd gone to his house the middle school boy hadn't let up on his attacks and Mori'd had to pull her out of harms way more than once. Which brought her thoughts to her tall silent friend. Mori was comforting, and like Honey they were growing closer as time went on. He knew when to talk and when to listen, and he could convey more to her in a simple look than a thousand words could. He would have simply been a rock to lean on when she felt like she was being swept away. She hadn't told him however for several reasons. Honey would have come with Mori which led to the same problems as before. Satoshi, Mori's little brother, would not have left them alone either and despite his best intentions the boy could be quite loud. Then there was her main excuse to herself for not telling the two of them. Mori had a Kendo tournament on Sunday and she wouldn't interrupt the training the two third years were doing for it. It was too important to him. Haruhi knew that if she had gone to them about what was bothering her then the two boys would have concentrated on her instead of the upcoming competition.

At that point in her musings the limo pulled up to her apartment and before she could do it herself the door was opened for her. The driver stood there holding the door and bowing to her as he waited for her to exit the vehicle. She recognized him as one of Tamaki's regular drivers and thanked him by name. He smiled and held out a card to her which she took with some confusion showing on her face.

"In case you need anything Miss Fujioka, you may call upon me. Master Suoh informed me of what is going on when he arranged for me to pick you up. I promise not to tell Master Tamaki unless you wish otherwise."  
Haruhi thanked him again before heading up the stairs to the empty appartment. For the last five years her father always made sure he was gone at this time of year. At first he'd gotten a sitter for her, but now she was left on her own. As she watched the limo drive away she sent her thoughts upwards and tried to hold back the tears.

 _'Mother in heaven, it will be 11 years tomorrow that you have been gone. I miss you so much.'_


	2. Poll blurb

**Here's a look at the next chapter. There is a poll on my profile in regards to pairing choices for this fic. You can choose MoriHaruhi, HoneyHaruhi, or MoriHaruhiHoney. Please vote to let me know how to proceed.**

Rounding the corner to the graveyard she was surprised to see a different limo waiting there. No one got out though so she headed up the path she knew would take her to her Mother's grave. She paused only for a moment when she heard familiar voices up ahead of her. Haruhi was shocked as she saw Satoshi Morinozuka and Yasuchika Haninozuka walk towards her on the path. Both boys were dressed in their school uniform and seemed uncharacteristically quiet.


End file.
